Currently there is a great need for improved feeding implements either for the child which is so young that the child is just learning to feed herself or himself, or a feeding implement which can meet the needs of an impaired child. It is especially important to provide for a left handed feeding implement nearly as often as a right handed feeding implement, since it is shown that although 10% of the normal population is typically left handed, approximately 40% of the mentally impaired population is left handed. Often where mental impairment is found, damage on the left side of the brain results in right extremity involvement, leaving an individual with a left handed preference. Thus, a feeding implement well suited to left handed individuals is found to be highly lacking in the marketplace.
Although there are many feeding implements in the marketplace which have built up or thickened grip portions, most of these are of a highly irregular curved shape, or they are a simple straight cylinder. To date, nowhere in the market may be found a built up feeding implement which is most particularly well suited to making a child's grip more comfortable and natural feeling.
Also, it is seen in the marketplace that most children's feeding implements have little or no method for assisting the child to select a proper grip in the center of the hand portion. One device disclosed in U.S. Des. No. 146,824 issued to J. L. Goodwin is a bent spoon with a mouth guard. However, the mouth guard employed consists of only slightly flaring horizontal wings. It promotes hand placement to a point, but it does little to prevent the child from placing the feeding element too far back in the throat, inducing the choking reflex. Moreover, the flaring wings are permanent and not removable.
Another device disclosed in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,816 issued to V. D. Jagger which illustrates the use of a highly irregularly configured bent children's feeding spoon. However, this device has no grip guide/mouth guard to promote proper finger placement and prevent the device from entering too far back into the child's mouth.
An example of a built up handle may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,777 issued to D. Landsberger in which is disclosed a straight spoon with a thick cylindrical handle which is weighted in its interior. However, this device does not make a grip more comfortable, nor does it provide a grip guide/mouth guard to promote proper finger placement and prevent the device from entering too far back into the child's mouth. It is also straight instead of bent to an angle and furthermore, the handle is of only one size.
With regard to the marketplace, there are typically present feeding implements made either entirely from metal or they are made with a metal feeding implement portion and a plastic handle or grip portion, making them very costly. In fact, feeding sets for the disabled can run as high as $50 to $195, making them very difficult for the average family to afford, let alone a family with a disabled child who typically experiences much higher than average medical expenses. It is rare to find an implement made entirely from plastic at an economical cost of less than $10.
Thus, nowhere in the prior is seen a young or disabled child's feeding implement which is bent, has a built up gripping portion with finger indentations, is of a raised oval configuration for improved grip feel, has a removable or permanent mouth guard consisting of an annular flange which also promotes proper finger grip while at the same time preventing the feeding implement from being placed too far back into the child's throat and which may be used by either left handed or right handed children. Further, there are no devices seen in the prior art which have interchangeable handles which can be used by either left handed or right handed individuals or those that switch, depending on the type of food offered. As well, there are no devices seen in the prior art wherein the feeding element portion, typically a spoon bowl or fork tines, may be changed to suit the child's needs as she or he grows or matures or becomes weakened with a particular affliction. And, often many specialized feeding implements for young children or the impaired child are made from metal or have metal components, making them very costly.